Compréhension
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Conan Edogawa n'était pas un enfant normal, Takagi le savait plutôt bien. Mais lorsqu'il cherche à en savoir plus, aura-t-il toutes les explications ?


_Hello !_

_Cet OS se déroule après l'épisode 304 (_Le QG de la Police Métropolitaine tremble, les 12 millions d'otages) _ou les chapitres 366-373._

_Parce que je me suis toujours demandé si Takagi avait remarqué que ce que Conan lui racontait n'était absolument pas normal. ^^ Et puis après, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas la seule, et tout ça me trottait dans la tête, et a fini par me faire écrire cet OS._

_Si vous comprenez assez bien l'anglais, la fanfiction _Need not to know _de Shimegami-chan est celle qui m'a poussée à écrire cet OS. Avant, je n'envisageais pas de faire une histoire uniquement à propos de cette idée. Mais comme j'ai adoré la sienne, j'ai changé d'avis (hum, au passage, je m'excuse s'il y a des ressemblances, je ne me rappelais pas trop de ce qu'elle avait écrit, mais si ça m'a plu, j'ai pu m'en inspirer. Je n'ai donc pas fait de plagiat volontaire)._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Gosho Aoyama.  
Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous seriez probablement moins fan de Détective Conan.

* * *

_**« Q-Qui es-tu vraiment … ?'**_

_**« Oh. Si vous voulez le savoir … Je vais vous le dire… Dans l'autre monde.**__'_

Wataru Takagi se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était un officier de police de la Première Division, il croisait presque tous les jours des meurtres et il le supportait plutôt bien, mais ce cas de terrorisme à la bombe l'avait traumatisé, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Pour être honnête, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué n'était pas tant l'affaire en elle-même, malgré les sentiments douloureux qu'elle avait fait renaître chez sa partenaire, mais le comportement du garçon qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de l'enquête.

Conan Edogawa était un garçon intelligent, personne ne songerait à contester ce fait. Mais Conan Edogawa n'avait pas _10 ans_. Aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait se comporter comme lui. Et si Takagi avait fini par s'habituer à son attitude sur les scènes de crimes – bien qu'elle soit étrange, il s'en rendait parfaitement compte – son comportement dans la Tour ne pouvait être ignoré.

Déjà, comment avait-il fait pour atteindre l'ascenseur bloqué ? Takagi avait demandé aux cinq enfants de rester dans la voiture, attendant son retour. Bon, Conan était curieux, et il avait réussi à convaincre les autres de l'attendre, et à sortir. Ensuite, il était probablement capable d'être assez discret pour éviter la sécurité de la Tour et arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Mais la façon dont il avait fait sortir la petite fille coincée à l'intérieur, alors que même sa mère ne parvenait pas à la convaincre de descendre… Takagi voulait bien admettre qu'une enfant terrorisée puisse se sentir plus à l'aise face à un enfant de son âge… Mais où Conan avait-il appris à se comporter comme un parfait négociateur ? L'officier refusait de croire qu'un quelconque programme télévisé apprenne ce genre de chose. Le garçon avait peut-être des capacités extraordinaires, mais ce genre de choses n'était pas naturel. Qui pourrait penser à expliquer – ou même seulement _montrer_, Takagi était certain qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Conan pour apprendre davantage – comment gérer ce type de situation à un _enfant _?

Même si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une explication à peu près cohérente pour ces deux points, Takagi était convaincu que rien ne pourrait logiquement expliquer ce qui s'était passé _après_. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux coincés dans l'ascenseur, lors de son deuxième arrêt, Conan était celui qui avait proposé de vérifier l'ascenseur, et de chercher la bombe. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait trouvée, et parfaitement identifiée, en quelques secondes. Et cette fois-ci, Takagi était persuadé que rien n'aurait dû permettre à Conan de reconnaître cette bombe. Et non seulement le garçon avait annoncé qu'ils se trouvaient en face d'un dispositif muni d'un niveau à mercure – et il en avait saisi toutes les implications – mais il avait aussi reconnu les différents produits composant l'explosif, il avait deviné que le criminel écoutait leur conversation, et il avait expliqué que leur seul moyen de s'en sortir était de désamorcer la bombe. Ou, plus exactement, qu'_il_ désamorce la bombe, puisque le niveau à mercure empêchait tout mouvement utile de la part de Takagi. Takagi n'était même pas sûr que la moitié des adultes de sa connaissance auraient osé être aussi affirmatifs.

Après ça, Takagi aurait juré que plus rien ne l'étonnerait de la part du garçon. Il avait tort. L'officier était presque sûr que Conan avait commencé à désamorcer la bombe _avant_ qu'il ne lui lise les instructions. Même s'il avait été près d'oublier – ou, au-moins, de ne pas insister là-dessus – le reste, ça, il s'en rappellerait sans aucun doute pendant _très_ longtemps. Il était certain qu'aucun enfant ne pourrait faire une chose pareille. Même avec toutes les sources qui justifiaient – soi-disant – les connaissances de Conan, _ça_, c'était impossible. Aucun programme télévisé ne permet d'apprendre à désamorcer une bombe, même ceux pour adultes. Mouri-san ne risquait pas non plus d'expliquer à Conan comment s'y prendre avec un engin de ce calibre – en réalité, Takagi n'était pas sûr que le Détective sache le faire lui-même. Quant à Kudô Shinichi … Le policier ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le Détective Lycéen puisse désamorcer une bombe, mais au point d'apprendre à un petit garçon à le faire, ça, il n'y croyait pas. Là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'étrangetés autour de Conan Edogawa, Détective.

Et puis, quel genre d'enfant accepterait de ne pas couper le dernier fil, parce qu'un indice apparaîtrait trois secondes avant l'explosion ? Le lieutenant Matsuda l'avait fait, mais c'était son _métier_. Takagi l'aurait fait également, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Conan n'avait pas hésité, il avait lu la phrase d'explication à Takagi sans avoir l'air d'y réfléchir. Et il n'avait pas hésité davantage avant de se prêter au jeu du criminel. Il avait accepté d'attendre. Et il avait compris la signification du deuxième message – une école – laissé dans la lettre du meurtrier, alors que la police n'y parvenait pas. Il avait ajouté que "la personne la plus importante pour [lui] au monde pourrait être là". Déjà, les termes n'étaient pas ceux employés tous les jours par un enfant de cet âge. Ensuite, la seule personne – à la connaissance de Takagi – risquant quelque chose était Ran Mouri, en train de passer ses examens. Et si l'officier pouvait comprendre que le jeune garçon tenait beaucoup à elle, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il la considérait comme plus importante que n'importe qui. Plus que ses parents – mais _où_ étaient-ils, justement ? – ou que ses amis des Detectives Boys… Et Takagi savait que le petit garçon était sincère.

Et _il_ s'était excusé. Il semblait réellement désolé de devoir tuer Takagi – parce que oui, à cet instant, Takagi n'avait aucun doute sur leur futur, ils n'en n'auraient pas. C'était Takagi qui était désolé de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Conan n'était qu'un enfant, il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à cet endroit. Takagi avait choisi de devenir un officier de police et, s'il le fallait, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver celles d'innocents. Depuis quand les gamins de moins de dix ans se souciaient suffisamment des autres pour se sacrifier pour eux ? Takagi savait que le garçon tenait beaucoup à sa 'Neechan', mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aille si loin.

Ensuite, Takagi avait osé demander à celui qui semblait attendre patiemment la fin du chronomètre qui il était … Et la réponse l'avait surpris. Takagi avait cru que Conan allait lui répondre honnêtement. Mais si le garçon n'avait pas nié l'existence d'un secret derrière son identité, il semblait décidé à le garder, et à l'emporter dans la tombe. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de mourir, coincés avec une bombe qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait finir de désamorcer, et cet enfant ne voulait toujours pas révéler la vérité… Mais la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots, ce "Dans l'autre monde", Takagi aurait juré qu'elle avait perdu la hauteur de celle du petit garçon, pour prendre le timbre de quelqu'un plus âgé.

Et pour terminer, alors que Takagi attendait la fin de l'indice, puis la solution – il ne doutait pas que Conan puisse résoudre l'énigme – et l'explosion, Conan avait coupé le fil au beau milieu de l'indice, et avait rejoint Takagi dans l'ascenseur, expliquant qu'il avait eut trop peur. Takagi l'avait cru … Pendant cinq secondes. Ensuite, le garçon lui avait expliqué à voix basse la solution qu'il avait trouvée à partir d'un demi-mot. "EVIT" … Le début de la fin de "DETECTIVE" … Le code indiquant le lycée Teitan – où étudiait effectivement Ran Mouri. Conan avait deviné juste, cinq bombes avaient été désamorcées dans le lycée, et ils avaient arrêté le coupable.

Avant que Takagi ne puisse pousser plus loin ses interrogations, il se rendit compte qu'il allait finir par être en retard, et il rangea toutes ces nouvelles idées à propos de Conan dans un coin de sa tête afin de se préparer rapidement. L'inspecteur Shiratori lui avait demandé de s'occuper de dossiers pour la journée, et il ne voulait pas que son retard lui vaille deux jours supplémentaires dans les papiers. Quoique … Il aurait du temps pour penser au mystère 'Conan Edogawa', au-moins. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée et parvint à quitter son appartement à peu près à l'heure.

Il salua tranquillement ses amis lorsqu'il entra au QG de la police de Tokyo, et se prépara mentalement à passer la journée à trier des dossiers, alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il aurait préféré s'occuper des cas intéressants qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur les officiers en service dans le quartier de Beika. Il était en train de s'asseoir devant des dossiers lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose… Les meurtres qui avaient tendance à se produire à proximité de Conan à une fréquence relativement élevée avaient aussi une tendance à être résolus rapidement. Au départ, ils avaient plaisanté sur l'apparition de cadavres autour du détective Mouri. A présent, Takagi semblait plus enclin à croire que les cas de Beika se présentaient autour de Conan.

Takagi devait vérifier les dossiers disparus puis retrouvés des affaires résolues par Kogoro Mouri. Il avait été présent la plupart des fois, et ses supérieurs avaient pensé qu'il saurait remarquer une anormalité si quelqu'un avait essayé de falsifier ces dossiers. Après quelques dossiers, Takagi remarqua que, peu importe le cas, le nom de Conan Edogawa apparaissait dans les dossiers. Et rarement uniquement pour signaler sa présence sur le lieu du crime. Il se révélait presque à chaque fois un témoin clé, celui qui trouvait et/ou montrait les indices nécessaires, voire les fabriquait … Takagi se surprit à penser que Kogoro Mouri ne serait pas le détective qu'il était actuellement sans le petit garçon qui se trouvait toujours avec lui.

Il était donc en train de relire les dossiers et, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas remarqué un changement. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il se souvenait de toutes ces affaires. Sans relire ses papiers, il était probablement incapable de se souvenir de la moitié des noms des victimes et des meurtriers. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, l'image de Conan s'introduit – à nouveau – dans son esprit. Takagi était persuadé que le petit détective saurait lui réciter toutes les affaires qu'il avait résolues. Qu'il avait _résolues_ ? D'où est-ce que _cette_ idée venait de sortir ? Se demandait Takagi.

Et _pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas quitter son esprit_ ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de fixer le mur de son bureau. Et quelques autres pour réaliser que l'idée de Conan résolvant des affaires de meurtres ne lui paraissait pas aussi ridicule qu'elle le devrait.

Après tout, lorsqu'on savait tout ce que Conan était capable de faire, dénoncer un meurtrier avec toutes les preuves nécessaires s'avérait parfaitement possible. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Conan Edogawa n'était pas le mignon, brillant et malin petit garçon que tout le monde semblait s'obstiner à voir, Takagi se trouvait obligé de revoir les événements qui impliquaient Conan de façon différente.

D'abord, tous les cas où les Detective Boys se retrouvaient impliqués. Ces enfants finissaient toujours par mettre Takagi – ou, plus rarement, d'autres policiers – sur la piste du meurtrier. Même s'il s'arrangeait pour que ses amis aient toujours un rôle à jouer, il était évident que Conan était le _vrai_ détective du groupe. Et quand le professeur Agasa était présent, c'était lui qui demandait à Conan de reconstituer les stratagèmes du meurtrier. Takagi fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose… Parfois, il lui semblait que le savant était tout aussi étonné que les autres de revoir les ruses des criminels. Le seul à ne jamais paraître surpris était Conan… Encore. Et lorsqu'il était avec le détective Mouri, il examinait les scènes de crime avec la rigueur des détectives professionnels, et apportait souvent des indices décisifs. Et puis, cette curieuse façon de résoudre les enquêtes de Kogoro l'Endormi … Non, Conan ne pouvait tout de même pas forcer le père de Ran à s'endormir pour résoudre les enquêtes derrière son dos.

. . .

N'est-ce pas ?

Quoi que … Quand personne d'autre n'était là, Sonoko Suzuki avait tendance à jouer la détective endormie, elle aussi. Ni elle, ni Mouri ne semblaient être capables de se rappeler de leurs déductions. Et Conan était toujours celui qui faisait l'intermédiaire entre eux et le reste des acteurs de la scène.

Takagi secoua la tête devant la direction que prenaient ses pensées, essayant de les chasser. Malheureusement pour lui, il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour se contenter d'oublier tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

_Conan_ trouvait toujours les _indices_ nécessaires et semblait guider Mouri – et les autres – jusqu'à la solution.  
Si Mouri ne voulait pas l'écouter, il finissait par s'endormir et par _résoudre l'affaire_ avec _Conan_ pour assistant.  
_Conan_ était capable de reconnaître et de désamorcer une _bombe_ par lui-même.  
_Conan_ savait _décoder le message_ soigneusement rédigé par un criminel pour tromper la police – alors que personne d'autre n'avait réussi. Il savait aussi _identifier la cible_ d'une bombe avec un demi-mot.  
_Conan_ tenait suffisamment à Ran Mouri pour accepter de _mourir_ pour elle, que ce soit en attendant un indice qui allait apparaître trois secondes avant l'explosion d'une bombe, en risquant de se noyer pour aller la chercher, en se jetant sous un train pour la sortir de la voie, en l'éloignant d'un assassin ou en la poussant hors de la visée d'un revolver.  
_Conan_ avait remonté la piste d'un meurtrier en parallèle d'une investigation qui avait coûté la vie à deux policiers et gravement blessé une troisième, et avait découvert la _vérité_ avant tous les policiers mobilisés.  
_Conan_ avait réussi à faire _atterrir un hélicoptère_ avec le moins de casse possible – Megure en avait parlé pendant un moment – il était probablement aussi bon que Mouri avec un pistolet – pourtant Takagi avait entendu dire que Kogoro Mouri était un des meilleurs tireurs de sa division lorsqu'il était dans la police – et il savait piloter un avion en coopération avec Kaitô Kid.  
_Conan_ était une des rares personnes capables d'empêcher le nouveau _Kid_ de réussir ses vols, avec Shinichi Kudô et Saguru Hakuba.  
_Conan_ avait _arrêté un bus_ en train de se faire détourner, avait démasqué les criminels, était retourné à l'intérieur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son amie s'y trouvait encore, avait tiré dans la vitre arrière et avait sauté avec son amie juste avant l'explosion. Il avait ensuite confié la petite Haibara à Takagi, pour l'éloigner de la scène alors qu'elle n'avait rien. Takagi avait involontairement entendu les quelques paroles qu'il lui avait adressées. Quelque chose à propos de ne pas fuir son destin, que la petite fille avait semblé comprendre. Takagi, lui, en était resté stupéfait.  
_Conan _Edogawa et _Heiji Hattori_, le Détective de l'Ouest, s'entendaient anormalement bien, et étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Non, Conan Edogawa n'était pas un enfant normal. Aucun enfant de cet âge ne saurait réaliser le quart de ce que Conan avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Mouri. Takagi laissa tomber ses dossiers et entreprit de vérifier les papiers de Conan.

Dossiers scolaires, papiers d'identité … Tout semblait parfaitement en ordre. En tout cas, concernant Conan. Les fichiers référencés de ses parents étaient complètement introuvables au Japon, et plutôt vides lorsqu'il demanda des informations via les Etats-Unis. Takagi soupira. Son regard se posa soudain sur un jeu d'empreintes digitales. Tout en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Takagi entra le support dans l'appareil afin d'enregistrer les empreintes de Conan. Après tout, il était plutôt étrange de ne pas les avoir, étant donné le nombre de fois où il les avait recherchées.

Il s'installa donc confortablement sur sa chaise, tenant un des dossiers, en attendant que le programme enregistre les empreintes de Conan. Au bout de quelques minutes, un message s'afficha.  
« Erreur, empreintes déjà enregistrées. Voir fichier ? [oui] [non] »

« _Hein ?_' Fut tout ce que Takagi put penser à cet instant.  
« _Comment les empreintes de Conan-kun peuvent-elles déjà se trouver dans un fichier ?_'  
Takagi s'était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises qu'elles n'y étaient pas. Rectification : elles ne se trouvaient pas dans le dossier de Conan Edogawa. Pourtant, s'il s'agissait de ses empreintes, pourquoi se trouvaient-elles dans un autre fichier ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le fichier, il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Conan n'était pas un méchant garçon. Et il était vraiment très utile à la police, surtout depuis que Shinichi Kudô –son cousin ?– avait disparu de la circulation. Conan semblait un fervent défenseur de la justice et de la vérité. S'il cachait quelque chose, n'y avait-il pas _forcément_ une très bonne raison ? Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Takagi cliqua sur le [oui].

Et tomba de sa chaise avec grand fracas, puisqu'il avait entrainé la moitié de ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau avec lui.

«_ Ce-Ce n'est pas possible !_' Se répétait-il.  
En effet, le dossier dont les empreintes digitales enregistrées correspondaient à celles de Conan était celui de Shinichi Kudô, détective lycéen, sauveur de la police japonaise, Détective de l'Est, dont personne ne semblait avoir de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Excepté Ran, qu'il semblait appeler de temps en temps. Et il avait résolu quelques cas sans se montrer et en exigeant que son nom n'apparaisse pas.

Takagi n'eut cependant pas le temps de rassembler ses idées. Le bruit avait attiré plusieurs de ses collègues. Parmi eux, les inspecteurs Satô, Shiratori et Megure. Ses trois supérieurs directs. Evidemment.

« **Takagi-kun ?**' Fit Satô.

« **Excusez-moi. J'ai glissé.**'

« **Qu'étais-tu en train de faire, Takagi-kun ?**'

« **Je rentrais des données dans des dossiers. Je suis désolé. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je rangerai tout ça.**'

Ses trois collègues lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux mais quittèrent la pièce pour retourner à leur travail. Takagi soupira et entreprit de ramasser les dossiers. Une fois cette tâcha accomplie, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les empreintes de Conan Edogawa étaient semblables à celles de Shinichi Kudô. Ce qui voulait dire que Conan Edogawa _était_ Shinichi Kudô ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Takagi prit une grande inspiration avant de se questionner sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, à présent qu'il … A présent qu'il quoi, d'ailleurs ? Selon le fichier, Conan Edogawa était Shinichi Kudô. Mais Conan Edogawa avait 7 ans, et Shinichi Kudô en avait 17. Si Takagi s'était douté que Conan Edogawa n'était pas la véritable identité du garçon, il avait pensé qu'au-moins son âge était à peu près réel. Malgré cela, tout ce que Takagi trouvait bizarre à propos de Conan semblait s'expliquer parfaitement s'il était réellement Kudô.

Mais cela embrouillait encore plus Takagi. Kudô et Conan avaient _dix ans d'écart_. Même si être Kudô expliquait beaucoup de choses à propos de Conan, cela semblait totalement impossible. Et Takagi commença à se rendre compte de tout ce que cela impliquait. Si, par un moyen ou par un autre, Kudô avait effectivement … euh … rajeuni, pourquoi était-il devenu Conan Edogawa ? S'il regardait les choses sous ce nouvel angle, le casier judiciaire de Shinichi Kudô pourrait se remplir de quelques infractions, alors que le jeune homme avait toujours semblé fidèle à la loi. Et les dossiers de Conan et de ses parents étaient entièrement faux. Qui avait pu les entrer dans les fichiers de la police et d'Interpol ? Shinichi Kudô lui-même, surtout en tant que Conan Edogawa, n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de possibilités pour le faire. Yuusaku Kudô, lui aurait pu faire la majorité des dossiers, mais pas tout non plus. Ces fichiers falsifiés étaient un travail de professionnel, Takagi en était certain. Kudô père et fils avaient dû demander de l'aide, et probablement pas à un agent de police. Pourtant, les deux étaient connus pour être de grands détectives, et si Takagi parlait de ça à Megure …

Il manqua tomber une deuxième fois de sa chaise. Tout ce qui concernait Shinichi Kudô/Conan Edogawa depuis quelques mois risquait de détruire complètement sa carrière, et sa liberté. Et apparemment, son père le soutenait. S'ils étaient capables de prendre tant de risques pour tromper la police – dans laquelle ils avaient pourtant des amis – la situation dans laquelle ils étaient devait être _très_ préoccupante. Le jeune détective n'étant pas vraiment facilement impressionnable, pour être obligé de se cacher comme ça et de mentir à tout le monde – y compris à la personne à laquelle il avait admis tenir le plus au monde – Takagi se demandait ce qui, exactement, se trouvait derrière lui.

Et il commença à s'interroger sur son rôle à lui, Takagi, maintenant qu'il savait ça. Il pouvait toujours demander des explications, mais il doutait que la révélation de quelqu'un ayant découvert son secret fasse un grand plaisir au détective rajeuni. Takagi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les Kudô n'avaient pas hésité à falsifier plusieurs dossiers pour se protéger … Qu'étaient-ils capables de faire s'ils découvraient que Takagi _savait_ ? Rien de trop drastique, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'espérait, en tout cas. Il pourrait proposer son aide, mais s'ils n'avaient même pas demandé à Megure … Takagi soupira et effaça les empreintes digitales du dossier de Shinichi Kudô.

Il décida de faire une pause et sortit prendre un café. Il allait atteindre son bureau lorsque les Detective Boys – dont Conan – entrèrent dans son champ de vision. D'après la conversation qu'ils avaient avec Megure, ils venaient de déposer leurs témoignages à propos d'un meurtre dans le parc où ils se trouvaient. Ayumi, Genta et Mitzuhiko semblaient surexcités, alors que Conan paraissait ennuyé. Il fut le seul à remarquer Takagi, et ce dernier en profita pour lui demander d'entrer dans son bureau.

A peine la porte refermée, Takagi sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir significativement. Il posa un bref regard sur l'enfant, qui semblait assez étonné.

« **Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, Takagi-keiji ?**'

« **J'étais en train de vérifier les dossiers concernant les affaires du détective Mouri, et comme tu étais là, j'aimerais que tu confirmes quelques détails.**'

Conan ne montra aucune émotion sur son visage, et prit un dossier. Un éclair de peine et de rage traversa ses yeux lorsqu'il en lit la première page, mais il reprit rapidement une expression neutre.

Takagi regarda l'affaire. Le suicide de Masami Hirota après le braquage d'une banque et le meurtre de ses deux complices. A priori, rien de très compliqué. Conan avait été celui qui avait découvert le corps. Le garçon parcourut rapidement le dossier, eut un reniflement dédaigneux qu'il tenta de camoufler, et affirma que rien n'avait été modifié.

« **Conan-kun ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu quand tu l'as lu ?'**

**« Ce n'était pas un suicide, mais le dossier original se concluait comme ça, lui aussi.**'

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, car un sourire innocent se dessina sur son visage, et Takagi oublia un instant qu'il soupçonnait cet enfant de 7 ans d'être un adolescent de 17 ans. Il se reprit rapidement.

« **Comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas un suicide ?**'

Il était persuadé que le petit détective avait raison. Il ne doutait plus du tout de ses capacités.

« **Euh … Je ne sais pas. Je pensais juste à autre chose, et …**'

« **Conan-kun ?'**

**« Oui, Takagi-keiji ?**'

« **Merci.**'

« **Hein ?**'

« **Tu es un brillant détective. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, dans cet ascenseur. Et grâce à toi, nous avons arrêté le coupable. Et … Je … Pour le mariage de Satô-san … Shiratori-san … Merci.**'

« **Ce n'était pas … Oh.**' Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

« **Je ne dirai rien, mais s'il y a un problème, à propos de n'importe quoi … Je peux aider. J'aimerais juste savoir …'**

**« Si on vous demande, Takagi-keiji, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.**'

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder.

« **Comme tu voudras, Conan-kun. Comme tu es proche de Kudô-kun, tu pourras lui dire que, suite à une erreur informatique, ses empreintes digitales ont été effacées de son fichier. Quand il aura le temps, il faudrait qu'il nous les redonne.**'

Conan avait consulté quelques autres dossiers.

« **D'accord. Pour vos dossiers, je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit ait été modifié. Mais je ne suis qu'un enfant, je ne suis pas infaillible.**'

« **Je vois. Encore merci, Conan-kun.**' Fit Takagi alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers la sortie de son bureau.

Conan avait la main sur la poignée, lorsqu'il se retourna vers le policier.

« **Takagi-keiji … Merci.**'

A cet instant, Takagi reconnut Shinichi Kudô derrière les lunettes de Conan Edogawa. Mais lorsque le garçon se tourna une dernière fois vers lui pour fermer la porte, le masque de l'enfant innocent était parfaitement posé sur son visage.

* * *

_The End ..._

_Bon, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue moi-même ... Mais je ne sais pas faire beaucoup mieux pour le moment._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine, mais si ça vous a au-moins un petit peu plu, si vous avez des commentaires à faire ou des conseils à me donner, je serais ravie que vous cliquiez sur le petit bouton juste là en-dessous pour me le faire savoir ! ^^ ( = please review )_

_Bye._


End file.
